The Grand Old Duck of York
The Grand Old Duck of York is the 18th episode in Season 2 of The Looney Tunes Show and 44th episode overall. Plot Daffy parks his parade float in a tight parking space, leaving him and Bugs unable to open their doors without hitting the cars next to them. They then exit via the back door and go to Pizzarriba, where Speedy has set up a buffet since he does not want to lose any of his customers to Sullivan's, a neighboring pizzeria. Daffy returns with many slices of pizza, only to choke on one while Speedy takes Bugs to check out the buffet, where Daffy retches in some of the food. In his and Bugs' house, Daffy talks about how choking on a pizza slice made him think about the importance of life, completely interrupting Bugs' program he's watching. Daffy then vows to learn to play the piano because he always wanted to do it but has put it off. He then reminisces when his grandmother would play the piano while he danced and how he would always put off learning to play it by saying, "I'll learn to play tomorrow". Daffy vows to learn to play the piano this time, only to put it off for the next day since he is hungry. The next day, Daffy reveals he has sold the television for money to buy a piano. Bugs is angry at first, but then allows it after Daffy pretends to be sad. He then begins playing it loudly and atrociously while Bugs goes to Great Buy to purchase a new television. He also finds a set of noise cancelling headphones and buys them while Speedy purchases several flat screen televisions, hoping he will not lose customers to Sullivan's. Granny, at her house, is helping a young student play the piano, then goes on to tutor Daffy. Daffy plays atrociously, then leaves to go home, where he exaggerates how it went. He then states he will be practicing at home from now on, cuing Bugs to put in his headphones. An angry Yosemite Sam barges in and complains about the racket Daffy is making. He then discusses the grievances he has with Bugs and Daffy, only for Bugs to put in his earplugs and merely pretend he is listening, by saying "Uh-huh" and "I know what you mean", which actually works. After Sam leaves, Bugs takes out his earplugs and claims he can recognize the tune Daffy is playing, which makes Daffy think he is getting better. Daffy resumes playing, and Bugs puts his earplugs back in. At Pizzarriba, Bugs talks to Porky about how much he loves his earplugs, then notes how he can pretend to listen to people by nodding his head and giving vague responses. Porky tells about a recurring dream he has been having, prompting Bugs to put in his earplugs and pretend to listen. He continues enjoying the earplugs while Daffy continues his piano lessons but still is not improving. Misled by Bugs' vague responses, Daffy feels he should quit playing piano, then swears off trying anything new as Bugs pretends to listen and utters "uh huh" at opportune times. Later at Pizzarriba, Bugs notices the makeover Speedy has given to his restaurant, hoping to stay one step ahead of his competitor. Speedy then points out that Bugs was supposed to arrange live music, but because he was not actually listening, Speedy is in danger of losing customers if something is not done. Bugs tells Daffy that he will be performing on stage, much to Daffy's confusion, remembering the conversation he had with Bugs. Although Bugs had Daffy perform, Daffy has a different person perform, which is Granny's other piano student, Winnie Yang, who he had constantly competed with.The next day, Granny wears earplugs while Daffy continues playing atrociously to the point where Tweety willingly puts himself in Sylvester's mouth. Cast Characters *Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Granny *Speedy Gonzales *Winnie Yang (debut appearance) *Tina Russo (in Daffy's Legacy only) *Daffy's grandmother (appears in flashback) (debut appearance) *Sylvester *Tweety *Lola Bunny *Porky's Sister/Porky's Mom (mentioned only) *Ray and Vic (debut appearance) Trivia *The title is a parody of the tune, The Grand Old Duke of the York. *Granny is teaching piano lessons even though she has hearing problems. It is possible it doesn't matter as nobody's talking and it's just music or she got a hearing aid. Category:Stub Category:Construction Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:2013 Category:The Looney Tunes Show